


Come here (and rescue me)

by moonyblouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Louis' son is not harry's, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Past Abused, Pregnancy Denial, judgmental lady, mommy!louis, pastmpreg!louis, probably a one shot, public breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: “It’s because of people like you that the world is going to the dogs.” The woman barked with scorn. Her eyes were as dark as her soul and Louis held Apollo closer when he started to whimper, being very in tune with his surroundings. “Breastfeeding in a park? Where do you think you are? We’re not in one of these poorly developed countries where you can act in such a discourteous way and…”“I’m sorry, but could you get lost?”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	Come here (and rescue me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been some time since my last post... I've been bad. But i write this little something during these last few hours and I hope you'll like it.   
> As per usual, English isn't my first language so feel free to correct me :)  
> There also might be typos since i hate to reread what I've just written... I hope you all like it xx

Apollo was a beautiful baby. 

He was a nine-month old baby boy that was scared to be away from his mommy, had issues sleeping (despite his bed being in the same room as his mother), and most of all a baby that was constantly hungry. But he was a beautiful baby still, looking exactly like Louis with sparkly blue eyes, a button nose, and feathery hair. His smiles could make anyone melt into a puddle of adoration.

Louis had started to diversify his diet three months before, but Apollo only ever asked for his mom’s milk – in his opinion nothing was better than his mama. 

That night, he had woken Louis three times, two because of his never-ending hunger and once because he missed his mama and wanted to sleep with him again. Louis had sung him to sleep and that was it. Later in the morning, he had brought him to the day nursery, supplying bottles of his own milk to the nannies. This way, he didn’t have to nurse Apollo before being in the quietness of his flat. 

But that day, Apollo had refused his bottles. He wanted his mom, he missed him so much when he was away. He liked how they could cuddle while he nursed from him happily. Bottles were poor substitutes. 

However, if he had drunk his milk like a good boy, he wouldn’t bee this hungry and he wouldn’t cry so loudly. Strapped to his mother chest, he was feeling great until his tummy had started to feel weird: with times Apollo had learnt it meant he needed food.

“Don’t worry baby, wait for me to find a bench and I’ll feed you…” Louis said trying to sooth his upset and hungry baby. 

Apollo’s cheeks were red and stained with tears and Louis felt sad for his boy. As soon as he found somewhere to sit, he unstrapped the little boy, lifted his T-shirt (thanking god the temperature was high even though it was only late April), and in no time, Apollo was latching and filling his belly with delicious milk.

Louis smiled fondly at his son; kissing his little head gently and drying his wet cheeks. The baby would bite him occasionally with his (very few) teeth, but he wouldn’t even flinch.   
Apollo was his little wonder. 

After the disaster that had been his last relationship, Louis was impossibly grateful that his baby was okay.

Simon had been a charming lad at first. He had seduced Louis with his smile, his hands that were so good at caressing his skin, his lips that would always give the most beautiful compliments. Louis had been entranced with his honey-like eyes, always warm and inviting. He still remembered how good it felt the first time they had sex, Simon treating him with utter care (even when he wanted it a bit rough), as if Louis was a doll made of crystal. What Louis forgot was the moment it stopped being this way.

He still felt the slaps on his cheeks and could still heard the ugly words directed to him. He couldn’t believe he had let that passed for so long, but Louis had always been so forgiving.   
Louis had gotten pregnant in these circumstances: controlled, insulted, verbally abused.

He hadn’t wanted it. Apollo was a complete accident. It was the story of a night he was too tired to say “no” when Simon wanted more than the blowie Louis had reluctantly given him. Louis had just laid there, taking it, feeling empty more than he was feeling abused. Simon had come in him and Louis had finally gotten to sleep.

His pregnancy had been quiet. Without any symptom that could lead him to believing he was expecting.

He had discovered the existence of his son the day he went into labour. To this day, Louis still think it was one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. He had woken up in the middle of the night in an empty bed, Simon being god knows where, feeling like his back and the lower part of his belly was burning. The pain had worsened and worsened without Louis moving.  
He thought he was dying.

In a moment of lucidity, he had grabbed his phone on the nightstand and called the emergency services. The instant they answered was a moment clearly inked in Louis’ mind because the first thing he had said was: “I need to push.”

The man on the phone had guided him through his labour while the ambulance was on its way. 

Apollo had made an appearance on Louis’ and Simon’s shared bed, wailing loudly, before it had gotten there.

After that, the baby and mommy had been led to the hospital where they had been checked. If health-wise, both were okay, Louis was shaken up and felt like the worst mother in the world for not noticing his baby had been living within his tummy for the past months. He had learnt to live with it.

Weirdly, the labour felt like a piece of cake compared to the idea of going after a couple of weeks at the hospital. 

It was quickly proved Simon couldn’t live with a 2-week-old baby. Especially not a baby he thought wasn’t his and only looked like Louis. He might have found the dirty sheets, soaked with Louis’ blood, but it did not prove anything to him. The baby hadn’t any similarity with him.

He had asked Louis to either leave the baby to the social services or leave him.

Louis had made his choice without ever doubting; Apollo was his whole world. Apollo was the reason he was out of this toxic relationship. Apollo was the baby he would protect come hell or high water. For him, he had found a job in order to rent a tiny flat to accommodate them both. For a while, Louis only had essential baby items, not being able to afford a crib or a bassinet. He had focused on things as diapers, wipes and anything he considered he really needed to keep Apollo healthy. 

Mother and son had slept together for three months and it was still incredibly hard for the baby to sleep away from his mother. If the worst was behind them, the past had marked the two and the baby only felt completely at ease with Louis, while Louis only felt good with his baby close to him. 

Watching Apollo nurse was one of Louis’ greatest pleasure. When he did so, he felt a real and strong bond between, and he wanted to hold his baby even closer.

Apollo was all the same, his little hand resting on his mother’s chest. He was still latching but he was starting to fall asleep when a woman in her forties stopped in front of them.

Louis, as oblivious and kind as he was, gave her a smile. People often stopped to give a look to Apollo, always commenting on his blue eyes and cute laughter.

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourself, young man?” She said sternly. Her tight bun made of grey hair and knitted eyebrows made her look sinister and intimidated.

“I’m sorry?” Louis said, unsure of what she was talking about. He didn’t like being talked this way by strangers, but he didn’t want to be rude by answering her aggressively when he could possibly have done (without intent) something wrong. 

“It’s because of people like you that the world is going to the dogs.” The woman barked with scorn. Her eyes were as dark as her soul and Louis held Apollo closer when he started to whimper, being very in tune with his surroundings. “Breastfeeding in a park? Where do you think you are? We’re not in one of these poorly developed countries where you can act in such a discourteous way and…”  
“I’m sorry, but could you get lost?” 

The lady gasped at the man that had so rudely interrupted her and Louis was at east as stunned. Firstly, because someone was taking his defense and secondly because the guy looked like a god. Curly hair, bright eyes, creator’s clothes, he looked unreal.

“I think if people like you minded their own business, the world would be a better place to live in. Now, your poodle ran away when you decided to randomly attack a mom tending for his child’s needs, so I highly suggest you run if you want to find your doggo anytime soon. Please and thank you.”

The intimidating lady grunted at the man’s words, her face getting red with irritation, but she still turned around and walked away.

Louis was speechless and Apollo whose whimpers had stopped was quiet. The man gave them a big smile that dug two dimples in his cheeks and Louis’ heart missed a bit. He suddenly felt hyper aware of the fact that his top was still up even though Apollo had stopped nursing and he hurriedly brought it down. His cheeks burnt with embarrassment. The man might be the most handsome and the prettier guy he had ever met, it wasn’t a reason to lose all self-control!

“You okay?” The man asked kindly. Louis would probably have been more focused if the sun hadn’t been shining behind the man, looking like a halo behind the man’s curly head. He could have been able to come up with a pertinent answer. 

“Hello.” 

Louis felt the urge to facepalm at the sound of his answer, but he was rocking Apollo.

Nevertheless, the man laughed, soon followed by Apollo. The baby had been doing that a lot, imitating people by mimicry.

“Hello, darlings,” he said, his voice sounding like melted chocolate. “I hope this woman didn’t bother you too much. It’s a beautiful baby you’ve got there.”

“Apollo.”

At the sound of his name, the baby made what sounded like a questioning sound and Louis’ cheeks reddened even more.

“I mean, his name is Apollo.” He stuttered to the stranger who watched the fondly.

“Apollo?” The curly man said to succession get the boy’s attention. “How are you, buddy? It’s a beautiful mama you’ve got there, hm?”

Even though the nine-month-old probably didn’t understand a word the man had said, except for his own name and “mama”, he clapped his hand happily trying to get away from Louis’ embrace. Far was the time he felt sleepy: he wanted to give the warm man a cuddle. He had chased the witch away from his mama.

For its part, Louis was feeling flustered. He hadn’t been called “beautiful” for a long time and never by a person this stunning.

“Do you mind if I take him in my arm for a second? He looks like he wanna escape.” 

Louis was completely enticed by the deep voice and felt awfully trustful. He trusted the man as he trusted his own son, who was very good at felling if a person’s intentions were ill or not. Seeing as he was trying to get to the stranger, the second option was very likely.

Gently, Louis handed his son to the man who took him delicately. He gave the baby a smile and Louis noticed his green eyes. They were bright, intelligent and impossibly kind. Apollo babbled at him happily and started chewing on his fingers, gurgling without knowing he was in the limelight.

“You’re so good with him.” Louis whispered emotionally. “He doesn’t like strangers that much; he prefers to be with me.”

“I can understand, I used to be the same with my mother. Mothers are the best people in the world.”

Louis laughed at that, his eyes crinkling happily.

“I hope he’ll think the same in a few years from now!”

Caressing the baby’s cheek, the man smiled, adding he was sure Louis didn’t have to fear rejection from his own son.

“My name’s Harry, by the way. Harry Styles.”

“I’m Louis, the happy mother of this little monster there.” The blue-eyed boy answered kissing his son’s forehead lovingly, Apollo squealing with delight. Harry’s look was full of fond, but he remembered the reason he was even sitting on this bench and his eyes got sadder. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I wish this woman would have kept to herself.” He said, subconsciously tightening his hold on Apollo who grabbed a handful of curly hair and yanked it without a care in the world. Harry hissed quietly and Louis let out a giggle, beautiful melody to the man’s ears.

“It’s okay, really. We had a knight in shining armour who came and rescued us.”

Harry scrunched his nose at Louis’ cuteness and blushing face before asking unsure: “Would you mind going on date with this knight one of these days? He finds you absolutely gorgeous and feels very attached to your tiny boy already.”

Louis’ blinding smile was answer enough.


End file.
